Love Bestowed me with happiness
by CupCake Joy
Summary: Bellatrix is now out of prison. Sirius helped her get out. She hears a girl's voice from his house. She couldn't resist her jealousy.


_Bellatrix and Sirius_

_Love bestowed me with happiness._

_{Bellatrix POV} _

_I heard a girl's voice from his house. The voice was sweet and sounded as someone close to him. He was with a girl? Any girl would be after all he was one of the three boys on whom all the girls fell madly for. Girls longed for a small talk with them. Even though he didn't date a girl all through the Hogwarts… but after so many years has he moved on? I'll knock….why hell knock? It's my house too. But I heard a chirping sweet voice was laughing. It would almost make anyone melt. Maybe they are dating. I just want to sit down…I was hell hungry._

_I walked in. But I was totally shocked to see three kids in there. There were two boys who were asleep and one girl talking to him. She shocked up when she saw me. "Wait, you aren't supposed to be here."The girl said. "Wow, Sirius you got three kids and didn't even think to even inform your sister…..does Narcissa know this?" I asked him. "Kids? Oh! These kids" He said. "Before you say anything…..well do tell me are you trying to kill him? I'll not let you complete Voldemort's revenge. I'll not let you harm him."The girl said. "Look…dear I am your aunt….Bellatrix. As for now I am very hungry we'll continue talking after eating. Well but don't worry I won't kill your father…..well who's your mother." I asked her moving towards the kitchen. I heard her laughing madly. She came behind me and said "My father! And that too Sirius! Funny indeed." The girl said to which the boys woke up. "Jamey Al, you know what Bellatrix thinks Sirius is our father." She said. The boys laughed too. I didn't understand the joke. "Bella, look they aren't my children but they are." He said. "You sound as confused as a muggle, Sirius."I told him. "Well…..Bellatrix they are not my children but they are my godson's children." He said. Who godson? "You will be confused ….. Let me tell you dear aunt of mine. We are Harry Potter's children…he's the eldest son James Sirius Potter, he's younger son Albus Severus Potter and I am Lily Luna Potter. Well Sirius is dad's godfather as told by my grandpa." The girl said. Somewhere I relived Sirius isn't dating anyone. Well why I didn't know. Sirius smiled at me and went back I knew he was laughing at me….I failed to prove him that my dark arts were greater than his friendship. _

_The girl… Oh! Lily came behind me. "Aunt Bella, I want to ask you a thing, what did you see in that nose less guy? He's a half blood too. Well I don't see any reason any girl would like him." She asked me. "Lily….. I actually don't like to talk to Potter but to tell you I am not a Death Eater any more. I am now just a common wizard. My husband was killed by your father. Thank fully, well are you afraid of me?" I asked her. "I can never be scared by anyone except when Professor Snape turns a Dracula…I had a dream that Professor Snape turned into a Dracula after getting bit by the werewolf who bit Moony." She said. "Who is Moony?" I asked her. "Oh! Professor Lupin." She said. She looked much like Lily Evan who was murdered by my lord. "Actually why did you fall someone like Voldemort?" She asked me. "I don't know but I think I did make a mistake. To say the truth when I heard you both talking I thought Sirius had moved ahead in his life you almost sounded like a woman rather than like a 16 yr old girl. I almost got shocked to think that you were his children." I said eating the fried omelet. She was cooking bacon for me. She was a sweet girl. "Aunt Bella, but why were you shocked?" She asked. "Because….. I think I hate it when he's around girls." I said. "But you like Voldemort don't you?" She asked me. "No… I think I was attracted to his power, Lily. You won't understand you're too small to understand it." I said. "No a Slytherin can understand a Slytherin, Aunt Bella."She said. "You won't sit quite until I tell." I said. "Yeah!" She said. "Well… you understand infatuation? It was just that but I think I had a childhood crush on Sirius." I told her truly. "Well, then why did you try to kill him?" She asked. "It takes up lot of courage to kill someone you like, Lily. He said I had to kill the human weakness in me." I told her "In the Sixth Year… he betted me that I'd soon drop out of this Death Eater thing. I love adventure so I joined the Death Eater…..but my human weakness didn't leave me. I couldn't forget Sirius." I said. "But why am I telling you all this?" I asked her. "Because you are feeling heavy and want to share your feeling….its common among girls and women. Well seriously you thought someone like Voldemort can make you forget Sirius. I mean there is no comparison between Sirius and Voldemort." Lily said to which i smiled. _


End file.
